


Alfa, beta y Byers

by tempi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship, Gang, M/M, Romance, Violence, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: Estaban todos definidos, en sus papeles de la banda maldita de su pueblo, pero Byers, Byers era diferente. Y Steve amenaza a la gente que lo mal trata, o aconseja





	

Steve es lider, es alfa, es el guia en el grupo, cometió sus fallas en el pasado, varias fallas y muchos dudarían respecto su pasado, pero el es el líder, la cara del grupo que les hace temer, con su cigarrillo siempre prendido y los nudillos siempre bañados en sangre y violetas, pero lo mas permanente era la frialdad en sus ojos, esos ojos fríos que partían a la gente para abrir ante las pisadas de sus converse negras, el era el que todos temían, el primero con la mala reputación, la semilla mala en el pequeño pueblo, la manzana podrida que toda chica deseaba morder y la que todo chico quería ser, el era el rebelde sin causa perfecto, las palabras de el eran correctas y bruscas, creaban temblor en la gente mayor y respeto en sus menores. El es el líder.

Nancy es la segunda al mando, la beta, la razón en el grupo y la que muchos temían, era una bailarina hermosa y perfecta, siempre con palabras encantadoras y un cerebro rápido, ella era encantadora y delicada, eso suspiraban la gente sobre ella, o eso solían suspirar de ella, hasta que la vieron pegar a un chico mas grande que ella, hasta que la vieron llevar a una chica popular a las lagrimas por un insulto pequeño, ellos solían pensar que era el ángel que quería salvar a Steve, la relación perfecta, pero se equivocaron en las dos, ella era un ángel con alas negras, aquella que seguía a Steve porque era valiente y sabia vivir sin temores, y no era la novia de nadie, ella seguía su paso individual con algún chico en los costados pero independiente, una fuerza de la naturaleza que temer. Ella es la segunda al mando.

Y Jonathan, dulce, adorable y bueno de Jonathan, uno podría decir que es el omega o el delta en su forma de unir, de mantener paz y la timidez que es su firma personal, eso es lo que todos dicen de Byers, el chico que siempre camina con la beta y alfa, era muy callado, siempre sacando fotos y con sonrisas ocultas, aquel que detenia los puñetazos de Steve y que callaba a Nancy, el mantenía la paz en ese pueblo, era raro y diferente a todos pero todos lo respetaban porque el es el bueno entre los tres, siempre callado pero siempre amable. La persona que podían confiar para hablar por ayuda y protección, la razón entre los maniacos, eso es lo que todos creían. Delta o Omega.

-¿Que haces afuera? 

-Hace frío hoy

Steve siempre aparecia con el humo que lo seguía y el temblor en sus pisadas, pero Byers lo sentía en la cercanía de su calor. Steve se sento al lado de el, le puso su campera encima de sus hombros y le agarro sus manos para darle calor a esos dedos azules. La pareja, la pareja tan codiciada de Steve Harrington, es Jonathan Byers, esa es la apuesta que todos perdieron, en la defensa de aquellos que vigilaban los pasos de ellos, veían lo que deseaban ver, no veían las manos celosas de Steve o las fotos de Byers a Steve, no veían nada.

-No me había dado cuenta con toda la nieve

-No hay nadie acá

Steve esta mirando hacia los arboles que se teñían del color blanco de la nieve y que se balanceaban dulcemente con el viento, la herida de sus nudillos se le enfriaba en la nieve hasta que Jonathan poso sus manos encima de las heridas, acariciando con cariño, con amor, ese tacto cuidadoso por el cual Steve vivía.

-¿Alguien te molesto?

-Creo que todos tienen miedo con que les pegues con lo que los amenazas 

-No, los amenazo, solo les aconsejo

-Claro, amenazas

Ella llegaba silenciosa, precavida, en los momentos que ellos no la escuchaban, la querían, la amaban, su hermana, su mejor amiga, su compañera, pero era imposible no excluirla de relación. Y ella lo comprendía, ella vivía por los momentos en los que Steve bajaba sus defensas y besaba a Byers dulce y suave, queriendo crear un momento eterno, vivía por los momentos en los que ella podía ver como se amaban, sin detenciones o ojos que los juzgaran. Aunque, mas que nada vivia por los momentos en los que los podía molestar, como ese momento.

-Les aconsejo por su propio bien

-Por favor como si te importara su bien

-No, me importa Jonathan

Solo el lo llamaba a Jonathan por su nombre, la mayoría lo llamaba por su apellido, Nancy lo llamaba John, simple pero nadie mas lo llamaba así, eran diferentes modos de demostrar su amor, su relación. 

Fue un Viernes que todos se derrumbo, como una casa de cartas, donde se destruyo con la risa de Steve, las palabras de Nancy y lo inesperado en Byers. 

Nancy y Steve estaban en la biblioteca, en su hora libre estudiando para su examen de química, estaban solos en esa materia, Byers la había aprobado el año anterior y estaba en un curso avanzado, el inteligente de los tres, estaban leyendo con ansiedad en los dedos y dolor de cabeza, cuando se empezó a escuchar, primero leve, luego fue creciendo como el volar de una mosca cerca tuyo, un zumbido constante, que no se detenía. Steve, estaba intentando ser respetuoso, estaban en la biblioteca, estudiando, quería respetar las reglas del lugar, por el, por Nancy, por paz y tranquilidad, pero el zumbido era insistente. 

Sin levantar la voz, sin hacer un sonido, el obtuvo la atención de todos.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que mierda esta pasando?

Hubo una lucha interna que duro un latido del corazón, antes de que Nancy y el estuvieran corriendo por los corredores de su escuela, veloces y con ira en sus puños, habían escuchado las palabras mientras saltaban de sus sillas, queriendo detener, lo que no podían detener, queriendo salvar aquel que no querían salvar.

Afuera, donde llovia levemente, una cortina de lagrimas del cielo, con el barro en las zapatillas y sangre que se mezclaba en la tierra, ahí estaba parado, con los puños cerrados y una sonrisa sadica, dientes bañados en sangre y los ojos del color de la primavera, ojos vivos y despiertos, sangrientos, no se tambaleaba con el viento, sino que era el tronco del árbol, tenia la remera rota, un agujero en una rodilla y vida en sus venas, mierda si Steve no lo amaba. Steve lo vio y se rió, una risa fría, rota y tenebrosa, que se escucho como eco en los pasillos del colegio, una risa que la gente asociaba con el derramar de sangre, con el temor de una pelea. Nancy estaba arrodillada enfrente de uno de los chicos que estaba en el piso, ella tenia la cara aburrida, con sueño, agarrando levemente con furia la cara morada de uno de los chicos, suspiro y miro hacia Jonathan que estaba besando a Steve con sangre en su saliva y desesperación en los dedos con piel rota que agarraban el pelo de Harrington.  
Ella sonrió y suspiro.

-El les aconsejo

Jonathan y Steve se rieron.


End file.
